Commitment
by Mirokus Kay
Summary: What if Kyo had asked someone else to play her girlfriend during her Akari dilemma? When proof is demanded, can they commit? Kyo/Tsuyaka mild yuri content. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: no own-age rights at all. I wish.

XD

Here's a little something that I've had rolling around in my head for a while. Enjoy.

* * *

Kyo and Hamaya looked at each other.

"He could make a pretty girl," the dark haired boy stated. Kyo nodded in full agreement.

"Yeah. Yeah he could."

"NO! No freaking way you're doing that to me!" Chiharu fought back.

Their following ten minute struggle was a loud one, and all the noise attracted a certain female basketball player, who had been wandering past the room.

"What are you doing?!" Tsuyaka exclaimed. The three boys' team members spun towards the door, gapping at the imposing upperclassman.

"Uhm, well... hehe, it's a long story," Kyo said, scratching the back of her head. The dark haired girl stepped into the room.

"Explain," she said firmly, leaving no room for disagreement. The three friends exchanged looks, explaining the situation in short, choppy pieces.

Minutes later Tsuyaka set her gaze on Kyo.

"So, you're going to go through this whole trouble to turn him into a girl, force him to pose as your girlfriend, just to get creepy-stalker girl off your back?"

Kyo nodded sheepishly.

"There would be an easier route," her long time friend said.

Kyo's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Like what?"

The dark haired girl cleared her throat, as if the answer was clear.

"Remember back in Junior High? That game we played in the hotel during one of the tournaments?"

Kyo looked at her confused.

"We played a lot of games in the hotels. Which tournament was it?"

"My third year, your second. Regional's."

Kyo searched her mind, and her eyes widened in surprise.

A vague form of spin the bottle, where one person spun, and whoever it landed on had to pick from a hat to decide their fate.

It had lead Kyo and Tsuyaka walking through the nearby wall, acting as though they were dating and madly in love. Minus the kissing part, they just had to hang all over each other and flirt the whole time.

Kyo blushed slightly at the memory, but nodded all the same, biting her lip.

"You'd do that?"

Tsuyaka shrugged.

"I don't have practice for a while. It's not like people don't already suspect it."

That was a surprisingly true assessment.

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're a life saver!"

Tsuyaka brushed off her shoulders.

"I know."

0o0o0o0o 0o 0o0 o 0 o 0o

"So let me get this straight... you two are really dating?" Akari asked, looking between the two girls. (although she didn't know about one of them)

They nodded together.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Tsuyaka asked in the upfront manner she's known for.

Akari was silent, eyes moving between the two.

"Well... it does make sense," she agreed, sounding defeated.

Kyo grinned widely.

"But no one's actually seen any real evidence," the smaller girl continued.

Her two victims shared a look.

"Evidence?" Kyo asked meekly, looking back to the younger girl.

"Yeah, that's right. Prove it!" Akari said, coming to a decision.

"Prove it?" Kyo squeaked again.

She sounded so wimpy right now.

"Yeah. Kiss each other."

Kyo gulped, looking up at her friend.

Tsuyaka looked nonchalant, as per usual.

Kyo was sure that if she looked over her shoulder, she would see Chiharu and Hamaya staring at the trio from around the corner of the wall.

"Is that all?" The taller girl asked, seemingly uninterested.

"No. On the lips," Akari specified. Tsuyaka shot the girl an annoyed look, but, as expected, took control of the situation, seemingly un-embarrassed. She turned to Kyo, turning the smaller girl to her in kind. She brought the girl closer, embracing Kyo's smaller form.

"Just go along okay? Then we can pretend this never happened," the older girl breathed into her ear.

Kyo was too nervous to disagree, and only managed a hardly audible, "Okay."

Tsuyaka pulled away only a little and, with a feather light brush on the brunette's chin, angled the smaller girl's head slightly to the left.

The shock that ran through them when their lips met made each girl stiffen in surprise. They faintly heard Akari whimper in the background, but ignored it in favor for deeping the kiss, gently probing each other's tongue with their own. What seemed like minutes later, but was only a few moments, the girls broke apart, looking at each other in amazement.

"That was-" Kyo breathed.

"Yeah," Tsuyaka agreed.

Apparently they understood each other.

"So it's true then."

The pair spun back to Akari, having forgotten the younger girl was there.

"Yeah. Afraid so," Kyo nodded, more confident than before.

"Clearly," Tsuyaka added, for good measure.

The small girl huffed, but nodded in defeat all the same.

"See you around then," she said dejectedly, before hurrying away. The remaining girls looked at each other with a grin.

"SUCCESS!" Kyo punched her fist into the air.

Tsuyaka's grin widened.

"We should do that again sometime."

Kyo stared at the other girl for several seconds, mouth agape. She surprised herself when she started laughing.

"Yeah. Sure thing."


End file.
